I'll stand by you
by Obsidian Abyss
Summary: Kuroko met Kiyoshi before he went to Seirin. They first met in Maji Burger at the end of Kuroko's second year. Then they started meeting up more often.


Plot: Kuroko met Kiyoshi before he went to Seirin. They first met in Maji Burger at the end of Kuroko's second year. Then they started meeting up more often.

Pairing: Kiyoshi/Kuroko

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot

AN: I made another one I hope you all don't mind~

* * *

_**Chapter Start**_

"Ah, hello." Kiyoshi's eyes widened and he jumped when he realized that there was someone sitting across him.

"How long have you been there?" The taller teen asked to the bluenette who was innocently sipping vanilla milkshake. He realized how rude he had been for asking that after a moment.

"Er, I'm sorry for asking you that so suddenly. I was startled by your presence."

"It's alright, that happens quite often to me." The icy eyed boy replied in monotone. "And to answer your question, I've been sitting here since the beginning."

"Really?" Kiyoshi scratched his head in embarrassment with a goofy grin on his face. "Ah, I should've realized you were there. I'm sorry. I'll move to another table."

He stood up then looked around the restaurant for a vacant seat and realized that there were no more empty chairs. All were occupied already.

'_Well that's to be expected,'_ Kiyoshi thought as he looked at the clock that was displayed near the entrance. '_It's rush hour and a lot like eat here.'_

"It's alright for you to sit there." The bluenette said impassively. "I do not mind."

"…If it's okay with you…" He muttered in embarrassment before Kiyoshi turned a 180 degree flip in personality. "Well, I'm Kiyoshi Teppei! What's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The bluenette answered stoically before sipping his drink with his eyes still remaining on Kiyoshi.

"Well, hi Kuroko!" The tall brunette grinned cheerfully. "I think we'll be very good friends."

The older sat down and started trying to engage the other in conversations to break the awkward atmosphere around them.

He had no idea on how true those words were going to become in the near future.

* * *

From then, they started running into each other more often than not. Accidentally at the start before they agreed to see each other since they were more familiar with the other's time schedules.

They would either meet up in Maji Burger or in the convenience store nearby after schoo. In the morning they would take the same route before Kuroko and Kiyoshi would have to separate ways to get to their respective schools that happen to be in the same district.

And after a while, the two middle school students would see each other in the basketball court as well.

"So you're from Teiko?" Kiyoshi asked one time while they were taking a break from playing. They were currently sitting on the bench inside of the abandoned basketball court. Both had been playing for more than 2 hours and hadn't noticed until Kuroko had looked at his wrist watch and pointed it out. "You're in their basketball team too right?"

"Yes." Kuroko answered stoically before he drank his water.

"That's not surprising! With your peculiar but unique talent, I have no doubt about you becoming one of the regulars." Kiyoshi praised.

Kuroko gazed at the taller brunette. "That's quite a compliment coming from the "Iron Heart". Thank you, Kiyoshi-kun."

"So you know about that nickname?" Kiyoshi grinned, becoming a little self-conscious. "That means I can assume you are also aware of the ridiculous name '_Uncrowned Generals_' the basketball enthusiasts gave to me and four others."

"Yes." Kuroko took the basketball from the ground and spun it on his right pointer finger. "I could say the same for you actually. You know about the Generation of Miracles like I know about your 'ridiculous nickname' as you like to call it.

Kiyoshi grinned. "Of course I do. I've watched a lot of your games now and before. Your team including yourself makes a very formidable opponent to go against. I'm quite surprised that not many people know about you since your passes are incredible but I guess the 'Phantom' likes to disappear a lot."

"What brought this on?" Kuroko asked. "You're not one for talking about these kinds of things."

The older teen didn't answer and just looked at the worn down hoop with a fake smile.

The bluenette caught on immediately and said, "So Teiko will be going against your school in the next match."

"You're quick." Kiyoshi commented. "Though, I really should expect that from a guy who likes to read Mystery and Suspense books a lot. You'll make a pretty good detective."

"Don't change the topic Kiyoshi-kun." Kuroko snapped slightly. "Listen to me when I say this, whatever happens in the tournament will stay there. And you – you better not go easy on any of us, especially my teammates. You've seen them play but you don't know what exactly they're capable of – "

Kiyoshi patted the head of Kuroko soothingly. "I'm glad you care that much Kuroko. You're not usually one to talk a lot. And anyway, don't worry. I should know that they're no pushovers. They didn't get the name 'Generation of Miracles' for nothing. But I want you to promise as well, don't go easy on me. Let's keep it a fair game."

Kuroko was silent for a moment before he asked something that surprised the brunette.

"We'll still be friends right? Whether your team or mine loses."

The older teen should've known that that was what the other was worrying about. Being a shadow that no one except maybe Kuroko's team captain ever notices, he'd be insecure about being forgotten or losing a friend.

Kiyoshi hugged the quiet bluenette.

"Of course we'll still be friends. Nothing will ever break our friendship. I will always support you." After a while, Kuroko hugged back.

'_I'll do anything to defend our friendship._' Kiyoshi thought when he let go and started to play with the shorter teen again. '_I'll protect it with my whole being.'_

As much or even more than he wanted to defend his team in the upcoming match.

* * *

"Did you say ..._'Defend'_ or something like that?" Murasakibara, the purple haired center of Teiko, asked lazily, gazing at Kiyoshi with bored eyes.

"You've defended nothing." Kuroko wanted to run from the bench and help the downfallen Kiyoshi up but Akashi suddenly appeared by his side and gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Don't even try Tetsuya. No words from a person from the winning team, even if said person is a close friend, can comfort someone who lost." The bluenette looked at the red head in surprise. "I'm well aware of your relationship with Kiyoshi Teppei. Nothing ever escapes my notice. Your friendship with him is not something I approve of but it did not hinder the way you played today so I have nothing negative to say."

Akashi tipped his chin up slightly. "Understand this, he may be a strong opponent but with his team, he's nothing. I admit that his skills are on par with ours but his team will never use it to the fullest. It's their loss, not ours. Do not look down on him."

"Let's go." The rest of the team followed their captain with Kuroko constantly looking back.

Kiyoshi who probably felt somebody's gaze at him looked up and locked eyes with the icy haired teen.

And all Kiyoshi did was smile genuinely. Not grin but smile in acceptance and pain.

It was enough to calm the bluenette down.

Things will be alright if not a little rocky at the start but –

It will be alright.

* * *

"Kuroko my grandparents would like to meet you." Kiyoshi said to Kuroko the summer after the match.

"Really?" Kuroko tilted his head slightly.

"Don't worry! They're just curious about that's all." The brunette said while dragging the reluctant bluenette to his home. "I'm sure you're curious about them as well and I'm also sure your parents won't mind you being gone for a little while!"

"Ah.." Kuroko mumbled, unsure.

"Everything will go fine – come on Kuroko!" Kiyoshi knew that his friend was short and light (he was smart enough to not say it in front of the bluenette) but the other could be very strong when he wanted to be. "Fine, I'll do it the hard way then!"

"Wha – Hey!" Kiyoshi lifted the protesting bluenette and proceeded to carry him bridal style to his home.

" I wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't been so stubborn but I have to admit, it's more fu~n this way!" Kiyoshi grinned victoriously as the bluenette finally relaxed and just settled to glare at him. "Don't look at me like that! It's your own fault for not accepting it immediately."

"This is kidnapping." Kuroko pouted.

"It's not... if the kid is willing." Kiyoshi retorted in amusement. When they reached the home of Kiyoshi, Kuroko couldn't help but feel comfortable.

It was a traditional Japanese style home. One floor and the outside was all wooden but looked to be very durable. There was a pond outside and there were a lot of flowers and cherry blossoms blooming.

"Kiyoshi, is that you?" A female elderly voice called out from inside.

"Yes it is Obaa-san! I brought a friend with me today."

'_Quite literally._' Kuroko thought as he was still held bridal style.

"I know what you're thinking Kuroko and I am not ashamed to admit that you're correct." Kiyoshi grinned goofishly like he usually did. "And I'm still holding you because you might run."

"If I promise not to run then will you let me down?" Kiyoshi considered it for a while with a thoughtful look before chirping out,

"No."

"You two seem to be having fun here." An old man and an old woman walked into the room with a smile. "Things are quite livelier in here."

"Hi Obaa-san and Ojii-san!" Kiyoshi greeted. He finally let down the bluenette to introduce him properly. "This is Kuroko Tetsuya. He's a friend of mine from Teiko."

"You're cuter than we thought." Kuroko blushed slightly. "Kiyoshi likes to talk about you when he comes home from school. He always tells stories about you."

"Hopefully stories that hold truth but I guess I'll never know it it's this boy that's telling them." The bluenette said as he pouted at Kiyoshi who was smiling innocently at him. The two elders chuckled at the familiar sight in front of them.

"You both must be hungry, how about you both have a snack? I just made some sushi a while ago."

* * *

"Teppei, could you get my glasses? It's either in my room or in the kitchen." Kiyoshi's grandfather asked.

"Sure Ojii-san!" With that said, Kiyoshi ran out of the room.

"He's rather energetic." Kuroko commented as he ate the delicious sushi made by the brunette's grandmother.

"Teppei is always like that." The bluenette couldn't help but nod in agreement. He knew too well how true that statement was.

"And Kuroko was it?" The elderly woman asked. He nodded in reply. "Please take good care of my grandson, would you?"

He looked at the woman in confusion. Take care of Kiyoshi? In many instances, it was the other way around that happened.

"Teppei is a very strong and brave boy but he's still a boy. My only grandson and I'd like him to be very happy. And he is happiest when he is around you."

"Ojii-san I'm back!" the bruenette cheered as he skipped into the room. "Here're your glasses."

"Thank you Teppei."

Kuroko watched as the Kiyoshi family interacted with one another. He had a funny feeling inside when he had been told that his friend felt happiest when around him.

Because it was the same way for him as well.

* * *

"Kuroko if you feel like crying, then you may do so. I'm here." Kiyoshi hugged the gloomy teen. After school had started again, now with Kiyoshi in high school and Kuroko in his senior year in Middle School, many things began to change.

At Kiyoshi's side things were going very well. The school had only opened this year so there was no basketball club yet. He had tried to put together a basketball club and had succeeded. So far, he already had 6 members. Mitobe, Koga, Izuki, Hyuuga (though he protested at the start but Kiyoshi finally got through him), Tsuchida and himself. The team also gained a coach and manager, Aida.

Though they were only a newly formed team, they were able to work their way up and only had 2 more rounds to go before they reached the finals of the Interhigh Preliminaries.

But things weren't the same on Kuroko's side.

Though the bluenette's team was the best, the problem was the way they played became different. They played for the sake of winning and not because they enjoyed it. None of them were doing their best anymore. Kuroko's old partner started skipping practice because if he got 'stronger' he wouldn't be able to find a rival. There was also the tall center that hated basketball but only played because he was good at it. Things have changed and Kuroko did not like it.

They've grown too strong to the point that Kuroko thought that he was no longer needed. His type of playing was to support but how can you support a team who can very well stand on their own?

In an attempt to escape that simple fact, he had joined Seirin in their practice sessions and helped them train. He was even worse that their coach. But due to his harsh training and straightforward advice, they had gotten better.

But the distraction of helping out a newly formed high school team wasn't enough to keep him away from his current team.

Kuroko sobbed in Kiyoshi's shirt. "I-I'm so….sorry….. I shouldn't be giving…. You more things to think about…..It hurts…. I felt that I hated it…. Basketball….Something that I enjoyed so…much…"

"I hated it so much in one of the matches… I didn't like…the feeling at all… "

"Nobody would like the feeling of hating something they loved so much in the past." Kiyoshi held Kuroko tightly, comforting the other slightly. "Do not let this dishearten you, Kuroko. And do not worry about it. I promised to support you didn't I?"

They stayed in that position for a while with Kuroko listening to the steady heartbeat of Kiyoshi. He felt lighter. Maybe things will be alright.

"Of course they will be." Did he say that out loud? "Yes you did. If they're not alright now, then you'll have to do something about it in the future. And in whatever you plan on doing, I will stand beside you. And you'll also have the Seirin team backing you up." Kiyoshi gave an encouraging grin as he wiped the tears of Kuroko.

The bluenette nodded and embraced the taller teen again. "I'm glad I met you."

* * *

"Kiyoshi-kun, don't play in the next match." Kuroko stated stoically to the shocked brunette. They were in the Gym of Seirin with everyone in the team listening in.

"Why? This is the game before the finals!" Kiyoshi exclaimed. "We're going against Torimura! They're no pushovers!"

"Neither are your teammates Kiyoshi-kun and don't think that I haven't noticed your leg." Kiyoshi's eyes widened. "It'll get worse if you play in the next game. That's why I asked Aida-san to save you for the finals. If something goes wrong in the next match, we've got back up for it."

"My leg is fine!"

"No it's not! It's getting weaker with all the training and other matches and I don't want it to get worse." Kuroko said sternly with a slight monotone before his eyes relaxed. "I don't want something bad to happen to you. If Seirin wins – no – When Seirin wins the next match you will all definitely go against Kirisaki Daiichi. Every team that went against them suffered from a player's injury especially the team's ace."

"Kiyoshi-kun, I am very sure you are aware of whom exactly we're dealing with." Kuroko said back in his normal monotone voice. "I wouldn't be surprised if _he_ noticed your leg as well, so I want it fully healed by the time we go against their team to prevent any permanent injury when they try something."

"Kuroko…"

"Shortie's right Kiyoshi." Hyuuga said with a straight face. "He already explained to us what could happen to any of us and had Aida examine us for any physical injury. You've probably noticed that coach's training has focused on a lot of offence, quick scoring and fast reflexes."

"We're strong Kiyoshi. Trust us won't you?" Izuki smiled.

Kiyoshi was startled for a moment at all the stares he was receiving from his team before he nodded in acknowledgement. "I should know that very well. You're all strong."

* * *

The game against Torimura was a close game. They were able to win with the dunk of Kiyoshi who was put into the game in the last-minute. Kuroko wasn't there to help out because he had a match in the Middle School Preliminaries as well and it was at the next gym.

After celebrating, Aida had given Kiyoshi's leg one of her painful massages that immediately healed it without any evidence of the straining work he did before but Kiyoshi had to go through so much pain to have it well.

Kuroko never found out about it because if he did….. Well, it's best to not speak about it.

"I might be late to the finals but I will definitely come." Kuroko promised the day before the game.

"I'm going to have your name written as the manager of the team when I give it to the spectators and referees so that they'll allow you into the court." Aida said. "We'll need your input in the game."

"And we remember the plan. We've got to do the run&gun game to lead and to keep a look out." Koga cheeped with Mitobe nodding by his side. "And you said nothing'll go wrong as long as Hanamiya Makoto (was it?) doesn't get into the game."

"That's only a speculation." Aida said with her clipboard in hand. "His teammates might try something so always be alert."

* * *

"Akashi-kun, I will be coming late to the meeting after the finals later." Kuroko said as he approached the red head.

"Aww, Kurokocchi why?" Kise whined, hugging the bluenette from behind. "It's boring without you~ And Aominecchi keeps bullying me."

"Stop whining Kise. It's unbecoming from somebody in our team." Midorima snapped.

"It's also unbecoming to hold a dora plushie in public." Kise retorted.

Akashi simply gazed at him. "And why will you be late Tetsuya?"

"I plan to watch a friend's match that starts after ours." Kuroko answered. Please don't notice the twisted truth! Please don't notice the twisted truth –

"Are you really going to watch _only_ Tetsuya?"

The bluenette flinched slightly. "Actually…. I plan to watch and help him out."

"Hm," Kuroko could feel the others looking at him. "Fine. I'll let you go but remember this, never give me half-truths. I want the whole thing. I settle for nothing else after all, is that clear Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mentally sighed in relief as he answered, "Yes Akashi-kun."

* * *

"Let's go!" Koga yelled in excitement as he walked to the gym.

"That's the wrong one Koga! That's where the Middle School Preliminaries are being held." Izuki said as Mitobe pulled the energetic 1st year back to their group. "Our gym is on the other side."

"Both gyms look-alike."

Mitobe pointed at the sign outside of the gym Koga had almost entered making Hyuuga look curiously at it.

**The 2****nd**** Match**

**Teiko vs Tai**

"The match started exactly an hour ago so they should be done by now." Hyuuga stated.

"You're right. We should be seeing Kuroko coming out of that gym any minute now." Aida said.

Suddenly, the entrance opened revealing 5 familiar figures.

"Geez, I can't believe it." The dark blue haired one grunted. "Today I only made 42 points."

The one with glasses snorted. "Stop goofing around. You're holding the ball for too long. I only made 10 shots thanks to you."

"Hey, pass the ball to me too! I almost didn't reach the quota." The blonde complained.

"It doesn't matter…. We won anyway." The tallest of the 5 said before yawning. "…I'm tired…and hungry."

"Stop the chit-chat. We're having a meeting when we get back." The red head ordered. "Let's go."

"I'll be going now too guys." A quiet voice said. "I will come as quickly as possible."

"You better Tetsuya now go," After that, the 5 left leaving the bluenette to himself.

Kiyoshi took the chance to run and hug Kuroko from behind. "Miss me?"

"It was nice not being hugged to death so how would I miss you?" Kuroko replied, trying to get the humanized version of a teddy bear off of him.

The rest of the Seirin team was silenced because of the atmosphere they carried around. It was hard to believe that they were only Middle Schoolers.

'_This team will be coming to High School next year.'_ Aida thought as she watched the other 5 leave. '_They'll be tough to go against. But that's next year's problem.'_

"Everyone stop thinking about them and get your head into this next game!"

* * *

Kuroko was beside himself with happiness though it did not show on his face. It was already the fourth quarter and Seirin was in the lead.

81 – 71. It was a 10 point lead and there was only a minute left till the end of the game. It was true that the winner wasn't decided until the end of the game but things were going well. No injuries so far and everyone is playing well and still have more than enough energy to go on.

"GO SEIRIN!" those who were cheering for Seirin screamed in excitement.

Cheers surrounded the whole gym since the game started. From the audience, spectators, players and coaches. The only time it was ever silent was when there was break since the players had to pay close attention to what their coach and or manager would tell them.

"Member change please." Kuroko snapped his head and his eyes laid on the table where the spectators were seated. And he saw _him._

"Bad Boy", Hanamiya Makoto.

"Ah Yes." Someone from the table replied to him.

"What the heck is this…? We pretty much lost." Hanamiya grunted with a sneer on his face as he looked at the score board. "That's why I said to send me out quickly."

Just then, Kiyoshi dunked the ball into the hoop, earning him 2 points for the team.

"This time he made it himself! As expected of "Iron Heart"! So strong!"

Kuroko took his eyes of Hanamiya and watched as Hyuuga complimeneted Kiyoshi. It was a good improvement on their relationship. But once a rival, always a rival.

'_These guys can make it into the finals.'_ Kuroko thought proudly as he watched them. But he couldn't shake off the bad feeling he suddenly felt.

"Hey, it's our defense! Don't let go of your concentration!" Hyuuga yelled at the team. They all nodded and kept a good focus.

"Well, it's boring to let them go to the final league for free…." Hanamiya commented as he watched the others get into position. "So I guess I'll collect some compensation at least."

Aida was too busy yelling orders with Hyuuga at the team to hear what Hanamiya said but Kuroko heard it loud and clear. The bluenette looked over at Seirin and observed them for anything that can be used against them and he found –

Kiyoshi's leg. It was trembling.

'_We need to sub him out.'_ Kuroko thought in distress. The match must've put too much stress on him. It's pushing Kiyoshi to the limit. He tried to talk Aida into it but she said no and that there was nothing to worry about since it was the last two minutes of the game.

"Kirisaki Daiichi's Member Change."

Kiyoshi looked at the new player in surprise and recognition. "That guy is…"

"What? You know him?" Hyuuga asked as he wiped the sweat of his face.

Izuki piped in. "He's one of those crownless generals that are on the same level as Kiyoshi."

"Why's someone like him coming out so late?"

"I don't know but…" Izuki looked at Hanamiya then at the worried face of Kuroko. Something was wrong. "I've never heard of any good rumors about him."

"Izuki!" The boy addressed looked over at the bluenette. "Stay close to Kiyoshi. Pull him out when necessary!"

'_Pull him out?'_ He thought in confusion but nodded nonetheless.

"Match Resumed!"

The ball was in Hanamiya's hands and Izuki ran to him and tried to block him. '_There's not much time left. What's he going to do?'_

Over at Hyuuga's side, a player escaped his defense when his teammate came to block Seirin's captain for him. Immediately, Hanamiya passed the ball to the free player who shot a simple layup.

"It went in! It's now an 8 point gap! But only a minute left! Is it too tough?!"

'_That was a normal play…. Are Kuroko and I worrying too much? At this rate, as long as we don't mess up, we can win!' _Izuki thought.

Hanamiya smirked as he passed Kiyoshi which did not go unnoticed by Kuroko.

"Come on defense! For now, just one more basket! Let's stop them!" Hanamiya smiled in encouragement. "As long as we don't give up, we'll still have a chance! Let's show them what we've got!"

Hyuuga looked suspiciously at Hanamiya as he said that. There was something off….

"Don't lose concentration!" Aida yelled from the bench.

The ball was given to Izuki who passed it to Koga when a player came at him.

"So fast! Seirin won't lose their offensive grip until the very end!"

"ORYA!" Koga moved in to shoot the ball with Kiyoshi looking at it intently as it flew through the air.

Behind Kiyoshi was the center of Kirisaki Daiichi who was observing him closely.

'_This bastard… This isn't pressure you would expect from high school freshmen!'_ He thought as he looked around and saw the ball going down. From looking at Kiyoshi's face, you could tell what exactly he was planning to do, '_If that's the case, according to what Hanamiya said…'_

The ball missed the hoop and Kiyoshi immediately jumped up to get it.

_SNAP_

Hyuuga looked at Hanamiya in surprise while Kuroko uncharacteristically yelled out,

"Izuki! Get Kiyoshi out!" The center did a delayed jump like what Hanamiya ordered him to do.

"What are you talking about Kuroko?" Riko asked in confusion. He should be cheering for Kiyoshi since he was able to get the ball.

'_What was with that snap? And why did Kuroko..?'_ Seirin's captain wondered worriedly.

"Rest in peace." Hanamiya smirked, paying no mind to what the bluenette yelled out.

Izuki, feeling the adrenaline rush to him, immediately slapped the ball out of Kiyoshi's hands and pulled the surprised brunette away. When the center landed it only hurt a part of his leg which caused Kiyoshi to yell out loudly in pain.

"…...RRRRRGHHH!" Izuki immediately put him on the floor as he tried to lessen the pain Kiyoshi was feeling.

"Kiyoshi!" The other players from Seirin ran to him.

"Teppei!" Aida yelled out in worry. She should've realized that this was going to happen!

Hanamiya hid a small smirk. "Oh no! What happened? Is he going to be okay?"

"What the hell are you saying?!" Hyuuga grabbed the collar of Hanamiya. "The timing of that rebound was off! Also, I was watching you! I saw that stupid signal you gave!"

"Hyuuga!" Izuki yelled out. Kuroko stood up from the bench.

"Hey, hey you're not saying this was on purpose right?" Hanamiya asked innocently. "If you're so sure then you better some proof."

"….Shit!"

"Hyuuga-kun please stop." The bluenette flung a black sweatband at him. "You can return the favor by beating them in basketball, alright?"

Hyuga was about to talk back until he saw the furious expression of Kuroko. No one has ever seen Kuroko with an expression like that.

"Don't worry guys, it's nothing serious." Kiyoshi said as he was about to be taken away to the hospital. "I'll be back soon."

"See? Even the wounded guy is saying that." Hanamiya chirped a little too happily.

The two crownless generals made eye contact and the tension became even heavier than before.

Hyuuga watched as Kiyoshi was taken away, his fists gripped so hard that they were trembling.

"_SHIT_… WE'LL DEFINITELY **WIN**!" an uproar from the Seirin Team followed that statement,

"The match is over!"

84 – 83

In the end, Seirin won by a point.

"Tsk…. I knew we'd lose…" Hanamiya grunted before smirking maliciously, "You're lucking you didn't get hurt four eyes."

"…YOU – "

"That's enough Hyuuga." Izuki grabbed the Seirin captain hard as a warning to not do anything. A sweatband was flung at Hyuuga again.

"What was that for Kuroko?!" He yelled at the stoic bluenette.

"You were going to do something that we all might regret." Kuroko responded in monotone. "Get over it and let's finish this quickly so we may visit Kiyoshi already."

* * *

"I'll be released tomorrow!" Kiyoshi grinned happily. "It's only a simple sprain!"

"You scared us!"

"They said you were hospitalized so we thought…."

"It's just for the day!" Kiyoshi said.

"This will be healed by next week's final league." Kiyoshi added with a smile. "Sorry for worrying you all."

Everyone sighed in relief at hearing that. Aida looked down in guilt.

"If we don't see you at school tomorrow, we'll drag you there got it?" somebody jokingly said while others took it seriously and promised to do it. One by one they left leaving Kiyoshi, Aida (who was out getting sodas), Hyuuga (who was with Aida) and Kuroko who was left in the room.

"Kiyoshi-kun, me and the others who stayed can tell you were lying you know." Kuroko said as he sat on the bed Kiyoshi was lying on.

"Eh? It's only a simple sprain!" Kiyoshi tried to grin genuinely but was failing badly.

"He's right you know." Hyuuga said as he entered the room and threw the sodas at Kuroko and Kiyoshi. "You'd never throw away a game because of a simple sprain."

Kiyoshi tried to smile until Kuroko flung a sweatband at him. "It's alright Kiyoshi. Tell us exactly what the results are."

The bluenette knew that Aida was outside, listening in but he didn't pay mind to it.

"Like you said before, my leg didn't feel right. I was feeling discomfort a lot." Kiyoshi admitted, relaxing into the bed. "I knew I shouldn't have but things happened and well I really knew I shouldn't have done it but – "

"Kiyoshi-kun you're rambling." Kuroko interrupted.

"I'll explain, Kiyoshi." Hyuuga said. "You see, in the match before the finals, Kiyoshi played in the last quarter and – "

"I told you not to play." Kuroko snapped at Kiyoshi and then Hyuuga. "Even if you put him in last quarter, you shouldn't have! As much as I'd like to strangle you all to death for not telling me sooner, I won't since what's done is done."

Kuroko took a deep breath. "What the verdict?"

"You were able to warn Izuki in time for my injury to not have any permanent damage." The bluenette sighed in deep relief. Thank goodness. "I can't work too hard and it's not recommended that I play in the Final League unless necessary but – ."

"I'll be in charge of what those doctors think Kiyoshi but listen to me because I know they'll probably have you locked up in this room for longer than a day. And if I get you out earlier than they would like, they'll ask you to stop playing basketball. But knowing you, you'll defy that." Kuroko looked at the brunette intently. "So listen to me. I want to avoid this from happening again. If you feel pain on your leg you have to tell me immediately. I know…. Someone who can help you with your injury but I'm not exactly on his good side at the moment since I came to watch the game today but nonetheless, do not hide anything alright?"

"Okay." Kiyoshi squeaked.

"Chances of winning the nationals are low but we'll get through it." Hyuuga said with confidence. "If we won't be the no.1 this year then we'll be next year when your knee's healed. I know that the Generation of Miracles would have gone to different schools by then and we would have harder competition but that doesn't matter."

"We'll be no.1."

_Though due to the trauma Kiyoshi still carried from his past (the fight against Yosen), it made him someone from the team who didn't believe that Seirin could become no.1 even if he promised it on the rooftop at the start of the year. If he couldn't defend his own teammates, how could he become no. 1?_

_But with time, feelings will change._

_People will mature._

_Teams will grow._

_And the next no.1 will change._

* * *

"Why Kuroko?" Kiyoshi asked as he walked into the abandoned basketball court.

"What do you mean why Kiyoshi-kun?" The bluenette asked in his usual impassive tone.

"You know what I mean!" Kiyoshi yelled. "You quit the basketball team at Teiko! Why?"

Kuroko nodded absentmindedly. "I did quit. How did you know?"

"Answer my question first, Kuroko Tetsuya!" Kiyoshi demanded as he cornered Kuroko. The bluenette was sitting on one of the only durable chairs in the court with the older teen gripping both arms to keep Kuroko from moving away. "Was it because of my injury? It'll get better soon! I don't want you to quit a game you love so much because of me! And like I said, I'll get well – "

"That's not the reason why I quit the team Kiyoshi-kun." Kuroko said, lifting his head to have direct eye contact with Kiyoshi. "I quit because I no longer believed in the morals of the team. Not because of you but because I – "

"Now you're lying ." The bluenette's eyes widened in surprise. "You didn't leave because of what you did, but because of yourself. You don't believe in their morals nor do you believe that you will actually help them to fulfill these morals, but you want to believe them so that you can help your now former team. "

The bluenette was silent for a while before he whispered. "If you knew that already, then why did you ask me?"

Kiyoshi sighed. "To give myself a reason to do this." He bent down and locked lips with Kuroko.

Kuroko didn't do anything when the brunette's lips connected with his at the start. His mind hadn't processed it at all. But once it did, he wrapped his arms around the older teen's neck and pulled him down to deepen the kiss.

For what seemed like a lifetime Kiyoshi finally let go with a panting bluenette in his arms.

"My first kiss was caused by a fight." Kuroko mumbled.

"No." Kiyoshi disagreed as he embraced the bluenette. "Your first kiss was caused by me with the reason for you to realize this, you may think that they no longer need you but if you actually take the time to see what they're feeling right now about you quitting the team - instead of just assuming what they felt about it, then you'll be very surprised."

'_You're more loved than you think you are.'_

"But it's their fault for letting you think that you're unneeded in the first place so remember this, even if you think that the whole world is against you and that they no longer need you, I will stand by you."

"Because I love you."

_**Chapter End**_

* * *

**Omake**

Riko Aida had forgotten to write Kuroko's name so he wasn't given any permission to watch the game from where Seirin's coach was sitting.

"Listen Kid, you don't have any special permission to go there. It's only for certain people so shoo!" The guards at the front said, pointing at the door.

Kuroko readied his sweatbands.

Ready

Set

Fire!

_5 minutes later…._

"ASDFJKL! There's a dead guy on the floor!" One of the spectators screamed.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be this long but anyway... I hope you enjoyed reading!

Please review :)


End file.
